The present invention relates to the field of electronics, and in particular, to an information processing method and apparatus.
With the development of communications, communications made through mobile phones, computers become increasingly convenient, but no matter in mobile phone communications or in computer communications, information on a contact person, such as a mobile phone number, an instant messaging number, or an email address, must be known.
In the prior art, when a mobile phone is used to make a call or send a short message, a phone number can only be entered directly, or be looked up in contact information or communication recording stored in the mobile phone; likewise, when a computer or a mobile phone is used to send an email or an instant message, an email address can only be entered directly, or be looked up in contacts of the mobile phone or the computer. Especially for some contact information such as telephone numbers, emails of public service, or the like, if the needed contact information is not stored in the mobile phone or the computer being used, and the contact information is not kept in mind either, we all need to inquire through other cumbersome ways, such as inquiring through 114, or searching on Internet by the user.
However, in the process of implementing the technical solutions of embodiments of the present application, the inventor of the present application has found that the above technique has at least the following technical problems:
Since in the prior art, a mobile phone or a computer can look up and obtain the needed contact information only from the contact information that has already been stored in the mobile phone or the computer, there is a technical problem of being impossible to, based on character string information input by a user, obtain contact information corresponding to the character string information when the needed contact information fails to be stored in the mobile phone or the computer.
Furthermore, since in the prior art, when the needed contact information fails to be stored in the mobile phone or the computer, it is impossible to, based on character string information input by a user, obtain contact information corresponding to the character string information, there is a technical problem that the mobile phone or the computer cannot obtain the contact information needed by the user directly from other electronic devices.
Since in the prior art, when the needed contact information fails to be stored in the mobile phone or the computer, it is impossible to, based on character string information input by a user, obtain contact information corresponding to the character string information, there is a technical problem that the mobile phone or the computer can output contact information corresponding to the character string information only when the contact information input by the user is detected by pertained devices of the mobile phone or the computer.